memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Dixon Hill characters
The following is a list of unnamed characters appearing or mentioned in the holonovels based on the Dixon Hill series. Alva's boyfriend According to Slade Bender, who had been hired to kill Hill, this man hired Hill to find Alva, his girlfriend. ( ) }} Cleaning lady The cleaning lady was a character in the Dixon Hill holoprogram belonging to Captain Picard. When Picard entered the program, she was mopping the floors in front of Dixon Hill's office. ( ) Desk sergeant The desk sergeant was a character in Picard's holoprogram of the private detective Dixon Hill. He was interested in Dr. Crusher who also was taking part in the program. He offered her a stick of chewing gum, which she accepted, and he said that she was a "hot broad." Crusher asked if that was good. He asked her if she liked Tommy Dorsey, and that he had two tickets for his show. Crusher did not take him up on his offer, and, not knowing what to do with chewing gum, she gave it a few chews, then swallowed it. ( ) Landlord This landlord owned the building containing Dixon Hill office. He came by Hill's office and left a message with that either Hill paid the rent, or he would be evicted. ( ) }} Madeline's family s family consisted of her mother and her mother's cousin, a girl who lived in San Antonio. ( ) }} Man in hallway This man was reading in a paper while standing outside of Dixon Hill's office. He was barely visible and standing in the shadows. ( ) , the character matching this description "a mysterious man in a grey suit leaning against the wall between Picard and the office; a fedora is tilted down over one eye making his face hard to see", was in fact a "Toughguy" waiting to confront Hill. }} McNary's kids These children belonged to McNary and his wife Sharon. McNary invited Hill for supper, saying that his kids would love to see the private investigator sometime. ( ) Musicians These musicians performed at the nightclub Picard visited together with Lily while trying to escape two Borg drones. ( ) File:Nightclub musician 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Nightclub musician 2.jpg|''Played by Chris Tedesco'' File:Nightclub musician 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Nightclub musician 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Nightclub musician 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Nightclub musician 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' News vendor The news vendor was a friend of Dixon Hill who worked at a newsstand in 1940s San Francisco. When Jean-Luc Picard was playing the role of Dixon Hill in his holoprogram, he wanted to buy a paper from him, and he referred to the as "Mac". He didn't have any money, and the vendor told him to not worry about it and to catch him next time. As Picard was reading the paper he mispronounced the name of Joe DiMaggio and Data corrected him. Data then mentioned DiMaggio's hitting streak which he said would reach 56 games before being stopped by players from the Cleveland Indians. The vendor said Data was nuts because Cleveland did not have any pitching. When Data further stated that the record would be broken in 2026 by a short-stop (Buck Bokai) of the London Kings, the vendor wanted to know where Data was from. Picard answered South America and the vendor sarcastically said Data had a nice tan. ( ) }} Nicky's girls These two girls accompanied Nicky the Nose during his visit to a nightclub when Jean-Luc Picard and Lily Sloane entered the holodeck, followed by two Borg drones. During the following shootout, they screamed and took cover behind a calm Nicky. ( ) File:Nickys girl 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Nickys girl 2.jpg|''Played by Tracey Frakes'' Nicky's henchman This man was Nicky the Nose's henchman. When Jean-Luc Picard accessed the program in 2373 to escape Borg pursuit, he took the Thompson .45ACP submachine gun of this man to eliminate the two Borg threatening him and Lily Sloane. The henchman was amused when Picard strip-searched him but tried to intervene when Picard grabbed his gun. He was knocked unconscious by Lily who used a champagne bucket. ( ) Nightclub bartender This man was a bartender in the nightclub Dixon Hill visited often. When Jean-Luc Picard accessed the program in 2373 to escape Borg pursuit, the bartender informed him Nicky the Nose hadn't been in the nightclub "for months", making Picard realize he had accessed the wrong chapter. ( ) |According to the , the bartender's name, from the film's script, was "Eddie".}} Nightclub maitre d' This man was the maître d of the nightclub Dixon Hill often visited. He welcomed the two Borg drones invading the program, was scanned by them and then thrown through the room. ( ) .|Phillips had in fact asked not to be credited - since it was his first '' Trek '' appearance without heavy prosthetics, he wanted to leave audiences guessing as to whether or not it was him.}} Nightclub patrons These patrons visited the nightclub, part of the Dixon Hill series story "The Big Good-Bye" when Jean-Luc Picard and Lily Sloane wnt onto the holodeck followed by two Borg drones. Several couples were dancing to the song "Moonlight Becomes You", performed by the singer and the band. Some were drinking at the bar and several tables. When Picard grabbed for a submachine gun and fired at the Borg the people were screaming and running away. Some of them were thrown through the room by the Borg drones. ( ) File:Nightclub patron 1.jpg|''Played by Pablo Soriano'' File:Nightclub patron 2.jpg|''Played by Ray Uhler'' File:Nightclub patron 3.jpg|''Played by Brannon Braga'' File:Nightclub patron 4.jpg|''Played by Maria R. Kelly'' File:Nightclub patron 5.jpg|''Played by Rosine "Ace" Hatem'' File:Nightclub patron 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Nightclub patron 7.jpg|''Played by John Copage'' Nightclub singer This woman was a singer in the nightclub Dixon Hill visited often. When Picard visited the program with Lily Sloane she performed "Moonlight Becomes You". ( ) Police officers These three police officers were on duty at precinct 12 when Captain Jean-Luc Picard, portraying Dixon Hill, was interrogated by Detective Dan Bell. ( ) File:Dixon Hill police officer 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Dixon Hill police officer 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Dixon Hill police officer 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Police secretary This woman worked as a secretary at the police department precinct 12 in the story "The Big Good-Bye". She answered a phone call when Dixon Hill was interrogated by Dan Bell. ( ) Rex's Bar patrons Five bar patrons were in Rex's Bar when Jean-Luc Picard used the Dixon Hill holoprogram to hide from Lwaxana Troi. They included two men at a table, a sailor and woman seated at the bar and a man at the bar. ( ) File:Rexs bar patrons.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' File:Rexs bar patron 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Rexs bar patron 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Rexs bar patron 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' San Francisco citizens These San Francisco citizens were characters in Picard's Dixon Hill holonovel which he used to relax before meeting the Jarada of Torona IV in 2364. ( ) File:San Francisco citizen 1.jpg|Man with umbrella Played by Guy Vardaman File:San Francisco citizen 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:San Francisco citizen 3.jpg|Man on bicycle Played by an unknown actor File:San Francisco citizen 4.jpg|Man on balcony Played by an unknown actor File:San Francisco citizen 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:San Francisco citizen 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:San Francisco citizen 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:San Francisco citizen 8.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:San Francisco citizen 9.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:San Francisco citizen 10.jpg|Man on bicycle Played by an unknown actor File:San Francisco citizen 11.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:San Francisco citizen 12.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:San Francisco citizen 13.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:San Francisco citizen 14.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:San Francisco citizen 15.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:San Francisco citizen 16.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:San Francisco citizen 17.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:San Francisco sailors.jpg|Two sailors Played by two unknown actors File:San Francisco citizens, 1941.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' Street passersby These street passersby were seen outside Dixon Hill's office. ( ) Thug The thug was a henchman of Cyrus Redblock in Picard's holoprograms of the Dixon Hill novels. After Whalen had been shot, he wanted to throw him out in the garbage. He also slugged McNary, a police officer friend of Hill who had stopped by Hill's office. After Redblock dematerialized when he left the holodeck, Data took the thug's gun, bent it, and punched the thug out. ( ) "Toots" "Toots" was a character in the Dixon Hill program called "The Big Good-Bye". Dr. Beverly Crusher, who was playing a character in the program, met her at Precinct 12. She watched her put on her make-up and fix her hair. Crusher copied her, and learned how to use a make-up compact. ( ) fr:Personnages inconnus des Aventures de Dixon Hill nl:Naamloze Dixon Hill personages Dixon Hill Category:The Dixon Hill Series characters